SheZow Needs Maz
by StringDman
Summary: This Is A Little Short About What Happens When Guy Gets Permanently Changed To A Girl And Maz Starts Having Feelings For Him/Her. It Won't Be As Long As My Other Fics Or As Frequently Updated. It's Mainly A Romance Between The Two. Hope Ya'll Enjoy.
1. Dangerous Feelings

**SheZow Needs Maz**

 **Basically This My Own Version Of How Guy/SheZow And Maz Get Together. This Won't Have As Many Chapters As My Other Stories. I Wanted To Do This After Reading A Few Fics Where They Get Together, Or When They Go To A Prom. Stuff Like That. It Won't Be A Yaoi, That Will Probably Be A Different Fic, LOL. Anyway, Hope You Guys Like it. LOL Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Dangerous Feelings**

Guy and Maz had been in the She-Lair playing video games for a few hours now. There hasn't been any trouble in Megadale for weeks, and it was driving Guy crazy. He hadn't seen any action and both Maz and Kelly were getting a little annoyed by his constant need to be a hero.

"Boom," Guy said as he rose from the bean bag in celebration, "headshot bro. You lose Maz. Ha."

Maz could tell there wasn't as much confidence in Guy's voice as usual. He had been around Guy for years, and he could always tell if his friend wasn't like his usual self. Maz decided to leave it alone though. Besides, how hard could it be to keep yourself occupied when you're not out saving people. Maz said that to himself weeks ago about Guys when crime had suddenly stopped, but now all Guy seems to do is lay around and complain he has nothing to do.

As Maz left the She-Lair and the Hamdon house, he wondered just what was up with his best friend. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something clearly wrong with Guy.

"Meh," Maz shrugged, "guess I'll ask him tomorrow."

 _The Next Day_

Maz walked over to Guy's house like usual. He got a pretty strange nights sleep last night. All he could think about was why Guy was acting the way he was for these past weeks. He went in through the front door and went upstairs. He was always welcomed inside by Mr. and Mrs. Hamdon. He went to Guys door and opened it only to find that the room was empty. Usually if Guy wasn't Shezow and fighting crime, he was in his room waiting for Maz.

"Wonder if he finally has something to do now." Maz said to himself.

He went down to the She-Lair expecting to ask Sheila what trouble is going on in Megadale today. To his surprise, Sheila informed him that there was still nothing going on in the city.

"So where's Guy then?" Maz asked her.

"I honestly don't know," Sheila told him, "all I do know is that he left on foot about an hour or so ago."

Maz was completely confused at this point. "Wait, so he just left from the lair for no reason?"

"Hmmm," Sheila thought for a quick second, "yeah, pretty much. I think he left as Shezow by the way."

Maz didn't know how to respond to Sheila's sarcastic answer other than to ask her if she knew how to find him.

"Of course I do," Sheila said. She took a few seconds before showing Maz a map of Megadale. There was a pink blip on the map near the harbor. "Hmmm. It seems he's at the harbor for some reason."

"Thanks Sheila, I'll go see what's up with him."

"Good luck Maz."

Maz left the She-Lair and made his way to the harbor. While he was running along the streets to get there, a sudden thought occurred to him. He could have taken the Shehicle instead of running to the harbor. Maz shrugged it off and continued until he was finally at the harbor. He looked around and searched for his best friend, but so far couldn't find him anywhere. Maz continued to look around until he finally saw the superheroine walking along the shore of the beach. Now Maz was really worried. Guy would only walk along the beach like this if he were merely in deep thought, but he was in his Shezow costume for the first time and doing this. Something was wrong with him.

Maz went to the beach and ran to him as fast as he could. "Yo Shezow," he said to get his attention.

Guy turned around and Maz got a good look at how depressed his face looked. "Hey Maz." Shezow said in a tone that sounded so weak and frail that Maz almost didn't hear it. "What's up?"

"Dude, you okay?"

Shezow sighed and turned away from him. He couldn't look at Maz in the face for some reason.

"Okay dude," Maz started, "there's something seriously wrong with you. You're usually like a lot more upbeat than this."

Shezow fell to her knees and started to breathe heavily. Maz went to his best friend and had no idea what to do at this moment.

"Shezow? Shezow?" Maz said his hero name so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pink cellphone. "Sheila, send the Shehicle here right now." He said to her in a panicked tone.

 _"On it."_ Sheila said over the phone.

Maz put the phone back in his pocket and consulted his friend. Guy was still breathing heavily and Maz had no idea what to do to help him at all. He wanted to do something, anything, but didn't know what was wrong.

"Maz," Guy said in another frail tone, "I want to go home."

"I'll get you there," Maz said while lifting him to his feet, "promise."

Maz started to walk toward the boardwalk with Shezow in tow. He was having a hard time getting Guy to move along with himself. Guy kept dragging his feet along the sand of the beach, and he was still breathing heavily. After a short while, Guy simply stopped moving and sunk to the ground bringing Maz with him in the process. He was breathing erratically now, and Maz wan't sure what he could do to help him at all. It was only when the Shehicle pulled up to them that Maz found the strength to haul the near unconscious superheroine in his arms and into the car. Maz stopped and took this time to catch his breath for a brief moment before getting in the drivers seat.

"Uh," he said to himself.

 _"Don't worry Maz,"_ Sheila said on the screen, _"I'll be in control of the Shehicle. You just try and figure out what's going on with Guy."_

Maz nodded to her and tried to get Guy to tell him what was wrong. All Guy kept saying over and over again was 'can't control it'. Maz wondered what he was talking about. What couldn't he control, and why was he feeling the way he has been feeling for the pass few weeks? Maz wanted to know, but first things first, take care of his friend. They finally made it to the She-Lair where Kelly had been informed of what was going on to her twin brother. She raced over to the Shehicle just as it was parking.

"Guy?" She started.

"Help me get him to the bed." Maz asked Kelly.

She agreed and went over to one of Guy's sides to carry him While Maz had the other. They placed him gently on a bed so Sheila could scan him properly. While she was doing this, Guy stopped breathing frantically and simply breathed normally. This made both Kelly and Maz calm down for the time being, but unfortunately Sheila had some bad news for them.

"I don't know how to say this but," Sheila stopped for a brief instant then continued, "Guy's body is changing."

"What do you mean changing Sheila?" Kelly asked the supercomputer.

"I mean that his physical, mental, and even psychological being is changing because of the power of being Shezow." Sheila answered. "Basically he's changing from a fully functional boy into an actual girl."

Both Maz and Kelly were shocked at the news Sheila gave them. They watched as the scan continued to scan the unconscious Guy on the bed. There wasn't a single thing they could do in this situation now except try to find some sort of solution to this problem.

"Sheila," Maz said to her, "is there anything that we can do to help Guy at all?"

"I wish I knew how to answer that," Sheila started, "but the Shezow ring was made for females only, not males. It's really unclear how to help him at this point."

This news made both Maz and Kelly feel helpless now. They've always been able to help Guy out with anything that he has ever come across as Shezow. Now, all they could do was watch as he slept on the bed.

 _Hours later_

Maz never left Guy's bedside. He sat on a chair and continued to watch over his best friend sleep soundly.

After a while, Maz started to get tired. He yawned and stretched himself out in an attempt to stay awake, but that didn't work.

"Be right back bro." He said as he stood up and went to a refrigerator not far from the Shehicle.

He grabbed a soda from it and popped the top. Suddenly, there was a pink glow coming from behind him. Maz turned and saw that the glow was coming from Guy. Maz ran over to him and saw that he was changing out of his Shezow form and back to his original one. There was only a slight problem with his look, he was a girl.

"Whoa," Maz said with a blush.

Guy slowly started to wake up. He still looked like what he would normally look like, except his hair was longer, he was thinner, Maz could easily see his small bust, and when he opened his eyes, he looked more like a girl than himself.

Guy sat up and started to stretch himself out. He felt like his old self again and let out a smile that Maz almost melted from.

"Dude," Maz started with his mouth wide open, "you look really-"

Maz couldn't finish what he wanted to say. To him Guy looked very cute, but the words couldn't come out of his mouth. He was stunned by Guy's new look, and Guy didn't know why.

"Are you alright Maz?" Guy said in a female voice. He just now realized that his voice had changed and started to freak out.

He got off the bed and fell to the ground. Guy quickly noticed that he was now slightly shorter than he originally was. He got up and looked at one of the mirrors not far from the bed. Once he saw that he was now a girl without being Shezow, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Guy felt himself all over and could feel that he was now an actual girl.

"Are you alright?" Maz asked as he placed his hand on Guy's shoulder.

Guy fell to his knees and started to cry. Maz knelt to him and hugged him from behind.

 **That's It For This Chapter. This Story Won't Have As Many Chapters As My Previous Ones, So I Do Hope You Enjoyed It.**

 **Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

Despite his permanent change, Maz stayed by Guy's side through everything that occurred in the next few hours. There was no way Guy was going to able to hide himself from his parents and all four of them knew it.

Guy stood in front of the exit of the She-lair dressed in a pink sweater and black pants. He stood there for what seemed like hours and hours, until both Maz and Kelly put their hands on his shoulder in reassurance. He looked at Kelly and grinned, but when he looked at Maz, he blushed slightly.

Guy turned to the exit and took a deep breath. He opened the exit and they all went through. They walked to the entrance to the living room where both Mr. and Mrs. Hamdon were, and that was when Guy was having second thoughts about this whole thing.

"Guy," Kelly started, "you won't be able to hide any of this from them forever."

Guy looked down to his feet. He knew she was right and this was one of the times he really wished she wasn't.

"Don't worry dude," Maz started with a big smile on his face, "we got your back on this. No matter what."

Guy's blush started to get bigger at Maz's words to him. He took another deep breath and walked out to them followed by Maz and Kelly.

"Hey guys."Guy said to them with a shaky voice.

At first, the both of them had no idea who this girl was. She looked very familiar in Droosha's eyes, but Boxter didn't know who this person was.

"Uh, Kelly," Droosha started, "who's your friend? And have you seen Guy anywhere?"

"Mom," Kelly started, "this is Guy."

At first, they both laughed at what their daughter had told them, but as they looked at the mysterious girl more intently, their laughter faded. They started to see the resemblances in the girl to their son. She had the exact same hair color, eye color and a somewhat similar face to Guy's. It was only the fact that she was a girl that made them not believe the story.

"The reason I'm like this," Guy started as he was about to transform, "is because of this. You go girl."

He changed into his Shezow self. Everything was in order for him Kelly and Maz. They saw that he looked a little more female than a guy dressed as a female.

Both Boxter and Droosha looked in shock as their son was really the superheroine Shezow. They were in a complete and total loss for words at what they had just learned. Boxter specifically. He had spent his entire police career loathing and despising Shezow, but now that he knows that his own son is really the person he hates, he couldn't put anything to words. Boxter stood up, grabbed his keys to his car, and left the house.

"Boxter?" Droosha called to him. He didn't respond.

"Dad, wait." Guy started in his new feminine voice. "Let me explain. Please." He went after him until he went outside. "She-yeah." He said to change back. "Dad, please." He pleaded.

Boxter didn't even turn to him when he begun to talk. "I can't even look at you right now." He said in an angry tone. "I don't want any part of you here anymore. You're no son of mine anymore."

Those last words struck a very painful blow to Guy. He couldn't say anything after hearing those words. Boxter got in his car and drove off and out of Guy's life. Guy couldn't believe what was happening to him. In the span of only a week, he's been permanently changed to a girl, and his own father has just now disowned him.

"No." He said low before falling to his knees.

Kelly had been explaining to her mother everything that they've been through. While Maz stood next to them, he heard loud thuds outside. He walked out to find Guy on the ground punching it as he sobbed heavily. Maz went to him quickly and got down to him.

"Guy," he started as he lifted him back to his knees. "What happened? What did he say to you?"

Guy still sobbed as he looked bask to Maz. "He doesn't want me here anymore." Guy said with more tears rolling down his face.

Maz didn't know what to do other than bring him in and hold him closer. Guy didn't stop sobbing as he laid his head in Maz's chest.

 **That's It For This Chapter. I Will Not Be Posting The Next Chapter Until Next Month. Sorry About Making You Guys Wait, But That's Pretty Much What I'm Gonna Be Doing For All My Active Stories To Start The new Year Great.**

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Sad Chapter. It Is The First Sad Chapter I've Ever Wrote, So I Really Hope It Was Good.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, Hope You All Had A Great Christmas, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. Someone to Hold

**Chapter 3: Someone to Hold**

After hearing Kelly's explanation in detail, Droosha was in complete shock at all the danger they had all been through for nearly a year now. She sat down in a chair and wondered just what she could have done to prevent any of this from happening to her son, but nothing came to mind. All she could think about was where Boxter had gone to.

Suddenly, Guy and Maz were walking into the house. Guy was still sobbing but not as heavily as he was earlier and Maz hadn't left him the entire time. They sat on the couch together and just sat there. Guy placed his head on Maz's shoulder and just laid there for a while.

"What happened?" Kelly asked them in a gentle tone.

Guy didn't answer her, so instead Maz answered.

"Mr. Hamdon said he didn't want Guy anymore." Maz said in a low tone.

Just hearing the words again was enough to have Guy burying his face on Maz's shoulder. Both Kelly and Droosha couldn't believe what they heard Maz say to them. Droosha didn't know how to react to the entire situation. All she could do was watch as her 'son' was in this heart broken state.

"It's gonna be okay, Guy." Kelly said as she stroked his long hair.

Guy still didn't say anything. He just stayed on Maz's shoulder the entire time they were there. Droosha left them to go and find her husband, where ever he was.

 _A few days later_

Guy and Kelly had been staying at Maz's house for the past couple of days. Boxter didn't want Guy living there with him anymore. Kelly wasn't going to leave her twin brother at all, so she decided to stay with him.

Guy was waking up on the couch in Maz's living room. He would have slept in Maz's room, but that would have made Maz's parents very suspicious about a girl they don't know sleeping in their only son's room with him. He got off the couch and stretched himself out. The pajamas he had on were tight on him even though they were Kelly's. Guy got up and went upstairs to get the bathroom. He had now gotten used to using it as a girl after Kelly showed him how. That was embarrassing for him to learn.

He passed Kelly who asleep in a guest room across from the bathroom. He looked at her and smiled. She had stayed by his side even after what their own father said to him. Guy opened the door to the bathroom and was shocked to see Maz standing there without any of his clothes on. He was getting ready to take a shower before Guy showed up. The two looked at each other for only a few seconds before Guy slammed the door. He blushed heavily and walked back to the living room. He sat back down on the couch and tried to process what he just saw.

 _"When did Maz get so-"_ Guy thought to himself before Kelly walked down to him.

"Hey," she started in a tired tone, "what was that slam earlier?"

Guy didn't want her to know what had happened between him and Maz, so he lied to her.

"I don't know, but now I'm awake, so yeah, there's that."

Kelly could see the slight blush on his face, but was too tired to really acknowledge it. She shrugged it off and went back to the guest room to get ready for the day. As she was going up the stairs, Maz was coming down. He was wearing his pajamas now. He looked at Kelly for a brief moment to say hi and make sure she didn't see him blushing before he went down to Guy. Guy saw him and blushed heavily again. He stood up and walked away from Maz.

"Guy wait a sec." Maz said in a low tone so Kelly couldn't hear him.

Guy didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to feel this way every time he sees Maz. He walked outside and closed the door on him. Maz felt bad but that didn't stop him from going out this early in the morning to get to his best friend.

"Guy," Maz started when he walked out. "Just let me explain. The lock on the door just doesn't work and I forgot to tell you guys. I'm sorry."

Guy stopped walking as did Maz.

"It's not that Maz," Guy started without looking back to him, "it's just that every time I see you or get near you, I feel weird and get this messed up feeling in my head."

"I don't mean to make you feel that way Guy." Maz started.

"Its not just you," Guy knelt down, "its been ever since I changed into a girl. I've been feeling this way since then."

Maz didn't know what to say. He didn't know that he was making Guy feel this way, and that was making him feel bad for himself. Maz went to Guy and knelt down to him.

"Guy," Maz started, "I've been feeling the same way too."

Guy looked at him in surprise. He didn't expect Maz to have these feelings as well.

"Ever since that time, I've also been feeling the sme way towards you too. I just didn't know how to say it." Maz looked at Guy ans could see him blushing heavily again.

The two looked at each other in silence for a few second before they got closer to each other. They smiled at one another and kissed.

 **That's It For This Chapter. I Didn't Expect This Story To Get This Popular, So Thanks For That Everybody. I'll Post As Often As I Can.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Together

**Chapter 4: Together**

After that day, both Maz and Guy had started to be together. They would spend hours outside walking around Megadale just talking about anything. Since crime was all but dead in Megadale for the time being, Guy felt relieved that he didn't have to go out and fight crime for now.

Today was a bright and clear Saturday morning and Guy and Maz were at the beach. Maz waited for Guy to finish getting dressed in his bikini and head out to the beach with him. Kelly had forbid Maz from seeing Guy in his bikini until they were at the beach, and Maz really wanted to see what Guy would look like now that he's a girl. Despite knowing Guy for years, and seeing him at the beach multiple times, Maz was really anxious to see him now. The thoughts of Guy walking toward him in any bikini type was enough to get Maz to blush in excitement and almost bounce with anticipation. Suddenly, Maz was blindfolded by Kelly.

"Hey," he started, "what are you-,"

"Hold on," Kelly said with a slight snicker under her voice, "stand up and turn this way."

Maz stood and was directed by Kelly. He stood there and wondered just why Kelly blindfolded him exactly.

"Okay Maz," Kelly started while getting ready to undo the blindfold, "get ready to see the super cute, super amazing, and super hot looking bikini outfit that me and Guy picked for him."

Kelly dropped the blindfold and revealed to Maz, Guy's bikini outfit. Guy was wearing a two piece swimsuit that was pink all around with black stripes on the bottoms and dark pink lines on the top. Guy also had his long hair tied up to show his face more to him. Maz stood there with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe just how stunning and beautiful Guy looked right now.

"So," Guy started while walking to Maz, "how do I look? Pretty good right?"

Maz was almost at a loss for words once Guy was directly in front of him. Somehow he was able to utter something to him.

"You look amazing." He said while still looking at him intently.

"Thanks, I figured you like it." Guy said to him. "Ready to have some fun in the sun, Maz?" Guy turned and walked to the ocean to show Maz everything.

"Oh yeah." Maz said as he followed Guy in.

The three went in the nice and cool water. It was nice and perfect weather for the beach today. Maz, Guy and Kelly went in the water and started to have fun in the sun. They played in the water, saw who could hold their breath the longest, and even swam out to the deeper ends. After an hour of being in the ocean, the trio left and went to a food kios not far from them. They dried themselves off as best they could while they walked.

"Hi," Maz started to the man working the kios, "we'll have," he looked at the girls for a moment.

"Three hot dogs, please." Guy said to him.

The man smiled and gave them all a hot dog. They walked to the boardwalk and watched the sun set while eating. While they ate and leaned on the railing, Guy moved his head onto Maz's shoulder. He put his arm around Guy's waist and they all watched the ocean move peacefully with the calm winds. Everything was perfect for them, until they heard an explosion not far from where they were. They turned and saw what looked like a cloud of black smoke form, but it was starting to form large, hail that was made of clear ice.

"Cold Finger?" Kelly started in a confused tone. "But I thought he was still in jail."

"Looks like he broke out again." Guy started while standing up. "Didn't think I would have to do this for a while, and just when we were having some nice down time." Guy and the others made sure no one was watching before he changed into Shezow for the first time since he showed his parents. "You go girl." Guy changed into Shezow, but something was a little off about him. He had his old voice and body back, but then why was he a girl when he went to normal?

"You guys ready or what?" Kelly said as she got on her phone to call Sheila.

Guy nodded to her then looked at Maz. "Ready Maz?" He said in his old voice.

"Not Maz," he ducked down then came up with a tie dye face mask that matched his swim trunks, "I'm the Tie Dye Avenger."

"Cool," Guy said in his Shezow voice, "lets go."

They ran right at the source of where the clouds were forming. They saw Cold Finger standing next to some sort of machine that was firing some small beam into the air. Cold Finger had some of his evil snowmen surrounding the machine and guarding him as well.

"Probably should have worn something warmer for this." Maz said.

"Okay then," Shezow started, "I'll distract the snowmen and Cold Finger, you and Kelly figure out how to shut that thing down."

Maz nodded and watched Guy jump down to fight off the snowmen. While he watched Guy take care of them, Maz waited for Kelly to show up so they can stop the machine. Despite not fighting for a few weeks, Shezow hadn't lost a single touch. She made quick work of all the snowmen and turned her attention over to Cold Finger.

"Well," She started, "I haven't seen you in a while Cold Finger. What evil plan are you trying to do this time?"

"I'm going to freeze all of Megadale so it can become my own icy paradise." He started with a laugh. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me Shezow."

Suddenly the machine stopped and the clouds and hail stopped as well. Shezow looked over to the machine as did Cold Finger and they saw both the Tie Dye Avenger and Kelly near the machine with some tools. Shezow turned back towards Cold Finger with a smile.

"Okay then," he started, "um, I gotta go." He started to run away from them.

"Oh no you don't." Shezow said as she pulled out her brush. "Boomerang Brush."

She threw it at him and knocked him out. The brush came back to and she caught it. Shezow felt great about finally getting back into the action, and both Maz and Kelly could tell. That smile that he had on his face was just as big and bright as its been in a while.

The police showed up minutes after Shezow and the others left Cold Finger on the ground. Boxter and his partner were the first on the scene and Boxter could tell this was Shezow's work, or for him at least, his own son's work.

"Get him back to his cell." Boxter told some officers to do.

As they took Cold Finger away, Boxter felt as if he was being watched by someone. He looked around the crime area and couldn't tell if anybody was watching him. He looked up building, nothing was there. He looked over at the crowd and could see Maz, Kelly and Guy looking right at him in their swimwear. Guy in particular was looking at him with a very strong and stern look. Boxter didn't understand at first, but then he could slightly tell what that look was about. Maz and Kelly saw that look and could tell what that meant. It meant that Guy was intent on continuing to do what he does as Shezow no matter what he thinks of him, and it also meant that even if Boxter disowns him, Guy is still his son. The three left the area and walked along the boardwalk. As they walked, Maz put his arm around Guy and smiled at him.

"Do you think he got the message?" Maz asked him.

Guy thought about it for a second before looking back at Maz with a smile of his own. "Yeah. I think maybe he'll understand eventually."

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. Since This Story Has Gotten Very Big In A Short Time, I'll Write A Few More Chapters Before Ending It. I Intended To Only Have Four Chapters, But You Guys Really Like This And I Figured I Could Write More To It.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. Shezap

**Chapter 5: Shezap**

 _A few months later, Maz's house_

Maz and Guy had been out for a few hours now. Kelly was in her guest room reading a book and having some snacks. She wasn't worried about her 'brother' or his boyfriend Maz at all. In fact, she was very excited for the two being on another date in such often times. As Kelly read her book, she had the T.V. on and it was showing the local news. So far there was no crime. Ever since what happened with Cold Finger a few months ago, crime was still at a manageable level for Shezow to stay out of the police's way. Kelly wasn't paying any attention to the news and instead was still reading her book. She looked over at the clock on the counter where the T.V. was and saw that it was now only ten minutes till midnight.

"Really you two," Kelly said with a sigh. "At least I can trust you two not to be at it like rabbits."

 _At the harbor_

The bright full moon had a dark red shine to it tonight. It was something the two had only seen a few times, not counting the time S.I.C.K tried to take over Megadale by causing tidal waves with the moon. Maz and Guy were laying on a sheet in the sand for a while now just staring at the moon together. Guy had his head rested on Maz's chest the whole time.

"Man that is trippy." Maz started.

"How so?" Guy asked him.

"It's just weird to look up and see all the stars out tonight without anything bad happening." Maz started. "I mean, I get to lay here with you and just look up at the sky to see all the beautiful stars."

Maz sat up, forcing Guy to do the same. He looked deep into Guy's eyes and smiled.

"But none of those stars are as beautiful as you are."

That made Guy blush heavily as he flung his arms around Maz's head and kissed him. They fell back and continued to embrace each other.

"Aw, isn't this just cute." A familiar and almost sinister voice said from behind them.

They broke off the kiss and looked to see Shezap standing next to the railing under a light. Guy and Maz stood up quickly and got ready for another fight with an old nemesis of theirs.

"You go girl." Guy said and turned into Shezow.

"Hold your horses Guy," Shezap said as she held her hands up and walked slowly towards them. "I didn't come here to fight you."

Shezow and Maz weren't buying it. They've fought Shezap plenty of times to know that she is a devious villain that shouldn't be trusted.

"Hmm." Shezap thought before snapping her fingers. "How about I just do this. She-yeah." Shezap transformed back into her Guy look, but he was just like Guy now. He was now changed into a girl as well.

Maz and Guy were shocked at what they were seeing. Guy quickly changed back and stood in front of her.

"Whoa," Guy started, "so it happened to you too?"

Shezap **(Author's Note: Shezap Will Be Called Shezap Even When She's Guy)** nodded to her. Her black hair with the green highlight down the middle was exactly Guy's. Her figure was the same, her face and even her eyes looked like Guy's.

"So," Shezap started with her female voice, "what do you think?"

Guy didn't know how to answer her.

"I won't lie," Maz said as he stood next to them, "you look exactly like Guy, and that's kinda cool."

Shezap looked at Maz and slightly blushed at his words.

 **Hey Guys. Sorry For The Lack Of Updates In These Past Few Weeks, But Don't Blame Me, Blame College. Anyway, I Will Be Trying To Update As Soon As I Possibly Can.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed. And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	6. Triangle

**Chapter 6: Triangle**

Guy, Shezap and Maz walked along the harbor together, talking about how long it's been since they've fought each other. Guy didn't want Maz standing near Shezap after the comment he made about her. True, all Maz really said was that since Shezap looked like Guy, that that is pretty cool, but it was the way he said it that really made Guy almost protective of him. She stood in between the two as they walked along, clinching Maz's arm tightly. Almost as if she was telling Shezap that Maz is hers and not yours.

"So," Shezap started, "how long have you two been a thing if you don't mind me asking?"

Guy blushed at the question. Maz let out a slight chuckle under his breath when he saw Guy's almost fully red face.

"A couple of months now." Maz said as he felt Guy's grip loosen slightly.

"Wow," Shezap started with a surprised tone in her voice. "So you two have been a thing for that long, huh Shezow?"

Guy didn't say anything. He simply looked at Shezap with an almost hostile face. Shezap smirked at him. She knew she was getting to him, and that it was driving Guy to a breaking point. The two stopped and stared at each other. Maz was still walking before he felt nobody on his arm anymore. He turned to see the two getting ready to fight from the looks they were giving. Maz has seen this look all too many times before and stepped in.

"Whoa girls," Maz got in between the two, "I don't know what's going on, but ya'll shouldn't fight."

Maz looked at both of them as he tried to make sure they wouldn't hurt each other. When he looked at Shezap, she felt something come over her. It was something that's been bothering her since she saw the two earlier. On a complete impulse and without thinking, Shezap pulled Maz to her and kissed him on the lips. Maz was shocked at what was happening, but Guy was enraged. He transformed into Shezow and tackled her off of Maz. They fell into the shallow water hard and stood up. Shezow looked at Shezap and gritted her teeth. Even though her hair was ruined, this wasn't going to stop Shezow from destroying Shezap. Shezow lunged at her and grabbed her by her ruined hair.

"Not this time." Shezow said as she started to punch Shezap in the stomach and face. "This time, you won't take something from me that I care about."

Shezap headbutted her to force her off. She caught her breath before changing herself.

"That wasn't on purpose Shezow," she said as she stood up. "But if that's all it takes to get under your skin, I should've done that a while ago."

The two were going to start fighting again, but Maz interrupted again. He leapt down and landed in front of the two and gave them both solid looks. They stopped dead in their tracks only inches away from him.

"That's enough Guy." Maz said to him. He had that all too familiar look on his face that always made Guy feel as if he was melting at his words.

Shezow pulled away and changed back. He could barely look at Maz after the stern look he gave him to stop. Shezap pulled back as well but didn't transform back into her look. Guy looked at her with a slightly stern look on her face. Shezap smirked at her and wanted to go on the attack again, but before she could even move, Maz looked at her with the same stern look. Suddenly Shezap froze up. She looked deep into his eyes and felt the same feelings as before. She changed back and wanted to kiss him again. Shezap tried as hard as she could to hold back the urge to embrace him as best as she could. The urge was too great for her, so she ran away into the night away from them both.

"That was a first." Guy started. "Usually she would've said something to me when she's making her daring escape."

Guy didn't know what to think about what was going on with her right now. Maz on the other hand was taking a long look at where Shezap had ran to. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the path she went on for a brief moment. Guy noticed this. and was getting worried.

 _Away from the harbor_

"Why is this happening to me?" Shezap asked as she laid hunched against a wall. She was breathing heavily and was clearly out of breath.

Shezap sat herself up and continued to breath heavily. As she did, she looked up into the sky and was trying to think of something else. Unfortunately for her, all she could think about was Maz and how she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. She shook her head to get rid of the image and tried thinking of other things, but all her memories were either of an event Guy has done, or just of Maz. As the thoughts of him swarmed into her mind, she fell to her knees and started to cry as she continued to stare at the sky.

"I can't take this." Shezap said to herself. "I need to feel him. I need it."

 **Hope You Guys Like Where I'm Going With This. It Will Be Interesting In The Next Chapter.**

 **To My Surprise, So Far Out Of My Current Stories Still Ongoing, This Is The Most Read. Thanks Again For That You Guys. Ta'll Are Awesome.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	7. Confused Feelings

**Chapter 7: Confused Feelings**

Shezap walked along the beach and continued to juggle the feelings in her mind. On one hand, she couldn't stand to see Shezow or Guy happy. Her one life long goal is to bring Guy sadness for the rest of his life, and she knew getting Maz would do the trick. The thought of seeing the look of defeat and absolute despair writhing on Shezow's face as Maz leaves her made Shezap smile faintly. But then on the other hand, she couldn't get Maz out of her mind either. The very thought of him sent her on an emotional nose dive. She wanted Maz so badly but knew that Shezow wouldn't let her anywhere near him.

Shezap stopped walking and looked over at the ocean as it calmly splashed on the beach sand. Shezap looked at it longingly before sitting down in the sand and looking up at the sky.

"I wonder if Maz feels the same way about me as I do of him, though?" Shezap said as she sighed heavily before falling asleep on the beach sand.

 _6:00 a.m., Maz's house_

Guy couldn't sleep at all despite being in the same room and bed as the guy she loved. All she could think about was how Maz looked at Shezap when she ran away. That look he gave as Shezap was leaving the two last night had Guy worried and rightfully so. Guy was the one for Maz, not Shezap. The thought of her stealing a kiss from Maz was enough to make Guy's blood boil. Guy unwrapped herself from Maz's grip. She walked down to the kitchen and was surprised to see Kelly awake so earlier on a Saturday no less. She was sitting at the table reading a book and eating cereal before Guy came in.

"What're you doing up so earlier?" Guy asked her.

"I usually wake up around this time to catch up on reading, you know." Kelly showed her the book she was reading. A slightly thick book by an author Guy had never heard of before.

Guy went to fridge and got out a bottle of water. Kelly could tell she wasn't feeling like herself, especially if she decides to get a water instead of a Fizzburp. Kelly was informed earlier about what happened at the beach from Maz instead of Guy. She was surprised that Shezap didn't attack them beforehand, but instead walked and talked with them.

Guy sat down in the chair in front of Kelly. She had a very distraught look on her face and it was starting to bother Kelly.

"Okay," Kelly said while placing a marker in the book before closing it. "Did Shezap beat you up to the point of looking like some slow beaten work horse, or something?"

Guy looked at her and sighed. "Its not the fact that we fought Kelly. Its how he looked at her."

"What do you mean looked at her?" Kelly said in a confused manner.

"Maz, he looked at her the same way he looks at me." Guy's voice slightly wavered at the end of the sentence. "The way she kissed him isn't what really made me angry Kelly."

"Then what does?" Kelly said while placing her hand on Guy's.

"Its the fact that I think he liked it." Guy looked up with tears in her eyes as she said those words.

Kelly moved closer to her and placed her arm over Guy's shoulders. She comforted her as best as she could. "Guy, you know Maz is crazy about you. There's absolutely now way that he would leave you for Shezap."

Guy looked at her and gave a faint smile. She knew Kelly was trying to convince her otherwise, but the image of Shezap kissing Maz was still burned into her mind. The look Maz gave afterwards still made her unsure what to truly think right now.

"You should talk to him." Kelly said as she took her arm off of Guy's shoulders. "Ask him how he feels and make sure you get the truth out of him. Okay?"

Guy chuckled under her breath a little before standing up. She nodded at Kelly and left the kitchen to get back to Maz. When she was standing outside the door, she hesitated for a moment. After a deep breath and putting on a strong face, she walked inside where Maz was waking up slowly. She turned the corner and walked right up to him.

"Hey Guy." Maz started in a tired tone. "What are you doin up so-"

Maz was cut off when Guy kissed him, forcing the two down to the bed.

Maz was completely caught off guard with the kiss, and decided to roll with it. This wasn't the first time Guy was on top of him before, but this one was different. The kiss, to Maz, felt almost as if Guy's lips were making sure Maz couldn't get away. Despite this, Maz still kissed her back. The two continued their kiss and didn't even care when Kelly walked past the open door and saw the two as they were. She rolled her eyes and quietly closed the door.

Guy broke off the long and sensational kiss to ask him exactly what she wanted to know. She looked deep in his eyes and felt the same feeling she always felt when she looked at him. Maz could tell and smiled at her.

"My turn." Maz said as he pushed himself up and pinned down Guy.

He kissed her on the neck first, a weak spot of hers ever since the two started sleeping together. The sensation and ecstasy that she felt was about to be too much for her to handle, especially since she didn't sleep at all last night.

Guy had to stop Maz before she would lose control at this moment.

She pushed Maz off for a second and asked him with tears being held back. "What does Shezap mean to you?"

Maz was shocked and surprised at what she asked him. He looked at the tears nearly streaming down her face and smiled again as he wiped them away.

"Shezap doesn't mean anything to me Guy." Maz started he raised both himself and Guy up so that they were face to face again. "The only person that I love right now at this moment is you, and just you Guy."

"Then why did you look at her like that when she ran off? And when she kissed you." Guy was looked away from him when she said that.

"I won't lie to you," Maz started, "when she kissed me, it felt almost like this. The way you forced yourself on me and the way she did last night felt the same. She didn't want to let go. Almost as if she needed to do that."

Guy looked at him and wondered just what exactly did he mean. She wondered for a while but was cut off when Maz turned her to him for another kiss.

He broke it off and the two smiled. "I told you before, I love you and just you Guy. That won't ever change."

The words made Guy feel very relieved. Now that she knew this, the only thing left now was for her to find out just what exactly made Shezap act that way in the first place. But first, a comfortable rest wouldn't be so bad for her right now.

 _Outside Maz's House_

"This is where you live now?" Shezap started as she stood outside the front of the house. "Doesn't matter. As long as he's here. That's all that matters."

Shezap took a deep breath and walked to the front door. After she hit the doorbell and waited, footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. When it opened, there he was. Maz had opened the door and seeing him drove Shezap to the edge really quickly. Maz was shocked to see her standing there in front of him. He was about to panic and call Guy for help but had no time when Shezap grabbed him by his shirt and pulled herself in to kiss him.

She held him by his head and continued to gently plant her lips unto his. She let herself in and closed the door with her foot. Now inside and with him at her mercy, Shezap made their way to the couch and laid him down on it. She was now on top of him and breathing heavily. Her face was flushed with both an exhausted look and sensual one too. Looking deep into Maz's eyes was driving her crazy, and she needed to feel him more.

 **That's It For This Chapter. Like I Said Before, Thanks To All Of You Guys This Story Is Going So Well. I Really Hope You All Continue To Enjoy It As I Get Closer To A Proper Conclusion.**

 **I Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter, Because I Had A Blast Writing It. Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	8. Instincts

**Chapter 8: Instincts**

Maz had no idea what was going on. One minute, he was reassuring the girl he loves that he only had feelings for her. The next, Shezap was on top of him. Her lips were fully on his and to her, nothing could part them. Maz tried as hard as he could to get her off of him, but she was a lot stronger than he had anticipated. She kept him down and continued her onslaught of forceful passion onto him. Fearing the worst, Maz was able to knock down a lamp that was near the edge of the couch. The sound was enough to get both Kelly and Guy's attention, but Shezap didn't even notice or even care. The two went down and saw what was going on. Kelly was in shock, but when she looked at Guy, Kelly could tell that she wanted to rip Shezap apart.

Shezap was able to tear herself away from Maz long enough to see an angry, teary eyed Guy. Shezap quickly got off of Maz and looked at Guy with an almost unsettled look. She had always wanted to hurt Guy in any way, shape or form, but the look Guy was giving her made Shezap feel almost sick to her stomach.

"Wait," Shezap started in a shaken voice. "This isn't what you think Guy. It's not."

Guy didn't care what Shezap had to say to her. All she did at that point was walk up to her slowly. With every step Guy took forward, Shezap took one back. The look of utter terror in Shezap's face was the complete opposite of the rage on Guy's face.

"You go girl." Guy said under her breath. She changed into Shezow and still had the focused look on her face.

She rushed to Shezap and kicked her out through the door.

"Whoa, Guy!" Kelly shouted in surprise at her sister's approach.

Guy ignored her and went after Shezap in a rage. Shezap was face down on the ground when Shezow walked over to her. She looked up to see Shezow looking down at her with a vengeful look that made Shezap cringe in terror.

"Wait Guy, please." Shezap pleaded through an afraid tone. She was able to lift herself up only slightly before Shezow held her Laser Lipstick to her neck.

"I'm done with you trying to take everything I hold dear to me Shezap." Shezow started. "This is where it all ends. Right now." Shezow raised her laser sword up and was about to strike down her rival once and for all.

"GUY, STOP!" Maz shouted at her when she was only inches away from taking a life for the first time.

Shezow looked back towards the house and saw Maz standing in the doorway with Kelly. The look he gave her wasn't one of anger or disappointment, two looks Guy can't handle from him, but instead a look of sorrow. He didn't want Guy to cross that line whatsoever. The look he gave her made Guy realize just what she was doing. This isn't her. This isn't what she does at all. She looked back at the terrified Shezap and could see the fear in her eyes as tears rolled down Shezap's cheeks. The stunning realization made Guy drop the lipstick and fall to her knees in front of Shezap.

"I'm sorry." Shezow started in a low tone. "I'm so sorry." Tears started flowing from her face as well now.

Maz and Kelly both went over to her and knelt down. Maz hugged her tightly while Kelly placed her hand on her shoulder. Shezow changed back to Guy and cried onto Maz's shoulder as he held her. Shezap hadn't moved since the two came over and she was afraid to.

 _A few minutes later inside the living room._

Guy and Shezap were sitting opposite of each other in the living room. Guy was on the coach next to the broken door while Shezap was on a chair next to the wall. Shezap wasn't looking at Guy at all, but Guy was burning a hole into Shezap's head with every passing second.

Maz and Kelly were both in the kitchen. Kelly was making sandwiches for everyone out of wheat bread and peanut butter with jelly. Maz was getting cups of ice and drinks for everyone. When the two were done, they went back to the living room. Maz sat next to Guy and she was now completely focused on him instead of Shezap. Kelly sat in a chair in the middle of the two.

"So," Kelly started after taking a bit of her sandwich. "I talked to Sheila a while ago and she told me something pretty interesting things."

That got everyone's attention.

"She said that since Shezap is a perfect duplicate of Guy, that its no surprise that she's experiencing everything that Guy has been going through." Kelly started.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean Kelly?" Maz asked her.

"That when Guy changed into a girl, Shezap did the same. And when Guy started having feelings for Maz-"

"I started having feelings for him too." Shezap finished Kelly's sentence. It all started making sense to her now.

"Since Guy's with Maz all the time," Kelly continued, "and as her feelings for him started getting stronger, so did yours Shezap."

"So no matter what I do, she'll always have these feelings for Maz just like me?" Guy asked Kelly.

Kelly nodded at her sister.

"But that doesn't explain why every time I'm near him, I just lose control and have to feel him." Shezap started.

"There's an explanation for that too." Kelly started again. "Since Guy's love for Maz is strong, your instincts kick into overdrive every time you're near him. Its something that'll be very hard for you to control as long as you two are close together."

Maz looked at Guy and she looked back at him. They didn't know what this would mean for them, but somehow they knew that they would still be together at the end of all of this. They smiled at each other and pressed their foreheads together before they kissed.

Shezap watched them and wasn't feeling heartbroken or guilty anymore. Instead, she smiled and knew that instead of trying to take something from Guy, she wanted what Guy has to last for a long time. Because as long as Guy loves Maz, Shezap will always know exactly how it feels as well.

 **That's It For This Chapter. I'm Debating On Making The Next Chapter The Last Or Not. What Do You Guys Think?**

 **Well All I Know Is That This Is A Very Popular Fic That I'm Proud To Have Written. I Can't Say Thank You Enough To All You Guys And Gals For All The Support.**

 **:)**

 **Anyway, Review For More, Cause This Fic Is Coming To An End Soon, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	9. Shopping

**Chapter 9: Shopping**

 _One week later_

Shezap had moved into the She-Lair since then. At first, trying to adjust to living in an actual place instead of moving from one area to another seemed difficult for her. But after a few days of adjusting, and Sheila to keep her company, Shezap could genuinely call the lair a home. As for Guy however, she had to explain to Maz's parents that a burglar broke down the door to rob them. They also said that he ran off as soon as he saw Kelly calling the police. At first the two couldn't believe it, but it would make sense to them later.

Guy, Maz and Kelly would regularly sneak over to the Hamdon house so they could visit Shezap in the lair. Luckily for them whenever they went to visit was usually the time Baxter wasn't home. Sneaking past Droosha isn't all that difficult for them though, since she's usually doing her morning routine around when they show up.

Today was a good day for them. Both Baxter and Droosha had both left the house on a two week cruise to the Bahamas last week. The three made their way inside and went to the She-Lair entrance. As they went down, they noticed Shezap sitting down on one of the bean bags chairs. When she saw them coming down she jumped up with excitement. Today was the day the four of them would finally have to go out together. The girls were very excited because they were going to go to the mall to shop for clothes. That was the one thing Maz didn't like about Guy's female look, the compulsion to go shopping.

As the four left the She-Lair and headed toward the mall, Shezap and Guy were actually having a very nice conversation about what they wanted to buy. Kelly was even a part of it as well. They started to talk about outfits that were made by certain designers and fashion designers before they even reached the doors to the mall. Maz stood behind the three overly hyper and shopaholic girls as they went inside.

"This isn't gonna be any fun for I can tell." Maz said as he was dragged into the nearest clothes store by Guy and Shezap.

The moment he saw them working together, Maz instantly thought to himself, _"These two helping each other out? I must in some weird alternate reality with Dudepow or something."_

Maz was dragged to a sitting area next to the dressing rooms so that he could be the first to see the girls in their new outfits. While he was sitting there, the girls started going at it on the shopping floor. They grabbed numerous amounts of clothing ranging from bras and panties to coats and shoes. Maz watched as they walked past him with clothes in their arms and went into individual dressing rooms. After a few minutes, Guy was the first to move her curtain to him.

"Oh boy." Maz said under his breath as he saw Guy standing in a dark blue, low cut tank top and shorts that were above her thighs.

She started to pose in front of him, showing off every part of her outfit so he could get a really good look at her.

"So," Guy started as she walked over and leaned toward Maz. "What do ya think? I look pretty good right?"

Maz was trying desperately not to look down Guy's shirt to see her nearly exposed cleavage and answer her at the same time. He blushed at her as he nodded and gave her a thumbs up so she would know he liked it. Throughout their time together, Guy and Maz had this almost silent way of communication with one another. Maz giving her a thumbs up was his version of saying she looks amazing without sounding like a stuttering weirdo.

"Awesome." Guy said as she rose up and turned around to head back in the dressing room. "Then I'll try on some more." Guy waited so Maz could take an even longer look at her before she headed back in. With one last shake to send a massive shockwave through Maz, she pulled the curtain back to change into something else.

"Holy crap." Maz said under his breath again. "I don't think I'll be able to handle another tease like that from her."

Suddenly, Shezap's curtain opened to show her standing in black leggings and a green tube top with a grey highlight around the top edge of it. Maz stared at her in disbelief as she slowly walked over towards him. He was nearly paralyzed by the time she stood directly in front of him.

"How do you like it Maz?" She started in an almost seductive voice.

Maz was trying not to stare too hard at her as she posed for him. Probably the hardest thing to do at this point was to not stare at how the outfit made her look. Shezap looked exactly Guy did, and this made Maz feel almost like he was just seeing Guy in an even sexier outfit.

Without saying a word to her, Maz nodded and gave a thumbs up at Shezap's look. This made Shezap happy. Happy enough to kiss him on the lips quickly.

"Thanks Maz." Shezap said as she stood straight and walked with a seductive sway back to her dressing room.

As the curtain was pulled back, Maz could finally breathe a little before Guy could come back out in another outfit. Just as he was finally relaxing, Kelly stepped out in an all grey dress that had a cutout around her stomach to reveal her belly button. There were no sleeves on it and the material looked very close to leather or something similar to it.

"Well Maz," she started. "Think this is good for something?"

Maz simply nodded to her and gave a thumbs up as well. Kelly smiled at his response.

"Thanks Maz, you're a life saver." She said as she pulled the curtain back.

"I don't think I'm gonna last another round of these ridiculously sexy outfits." Maz said to himself.

He looked around and thought about leaving. After all this was an all female clothes store and he was the only guy there. He felt out of place especially when they initially walked in earlier. The almost evil like stares from other girls and even women were almost as bad as being beaten up by Senor Yo-Yo, but as Maz thought about leaving, he found himself unable to. Something in Maz told him not to move from that chair. He didn't really know what it was until both Guy and Shezap walked out of their dressing rooms wearing lingerie they had grabbed earlier. Guy was wearing a dark purple top with a light pink highlight around it and matching panties while Shezap had on a similar look but with dark green and black highlights.

"So Maz," Guy started as they both walked to him. "Who do you think looks better? Me?"

"Or me?" Shezap finished it.

They were both in front of Maz as they said those words, and all he could do was stare at how amazing they both looked. It was almost impossible to choose one of them and they knew it.

"I think you both look great." Kelly said as she stepped out in a light blue bra and dark gray panties with a blue hue to them.

She walked up to them and now all three girls were standing in front of Maz in sexy lingerie. At that moment it was too much for Maz and he passed out.

A few hours later, Maz woke up in his bed with Guy and Shezap standing together near the door with Kelly.

"I still can't believe he passed out just from looking at the three of us in lingerie." Kelly said to them.

"I'm pretty surprised at that too." Shezap started. "That doesn't usually happen when you two do anything."

"How would you know what we do Shezap?" Guy started in an almost angry tone.

"Have your memories and near undying love for Maz just like you. Remember?" Shezap answered her.

"Right. I forgot about that."

Maz sat up out of the bed as they were finishing their discussion. They walked over to him and asked if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But what happened?" Maz asked them.

"You past out from our sexy bodies being in your face." Guy said to him.

It was at that moment that Maz remembered that, and passed out again. The girls laughed as he pretended to be unconscious to avoid this situation. Suddenly, the door bell rang so Guy left to answer it. As she left the room, Guy was very happy how today turned out. She was able to hang out with her boyfriend, her sister, and her former arch nemesis turned friend. There was nothing that could make this day bad for her, until she opened the door and saw her father standing in front of her.

"We need to talk." He said to her.

 **That Is The End Of This Chapter. The Next One Will Be The LAST Chapter To This Story. So Sorry For The Hiatus And Junk, But Now That My Spring Semester Is Over, I Can Go Back To Posting Weekly Again. So Definitely Expect The Last Chapter To Come Out Next Week. It's Been A Blast To Write This Story For You Guys, And I Do Hope You'll Enjoy The Last One And All My Other Stories.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	10. I Love You, Guy

**Chapter 10: "I Love You, Guy"**

There he was, standing in the doorway in front of her. Boxter Hamdon stood there with a stern look on his face the whole time for what felt like forever to Guy. The last time they saw each other, Guy made sure that it was clear to her father that no matter how he felt, Shezow wouldn't be going anywhere. Boxter, on the other hand, that day didn't want to accept that fact, and in contrast to Guy, he left without any kind of closure.

Boxter stood there with a stern look on his face that didn't make Guy feel ashamed or depressed, but more uneasy than anything else.

"So can I come inside?" He asked her with the same look.

Guy just nodded and let him in. When she closed the door, Guy looked at him and simply wondered just what exactly he wanted to talk about.

"Dad?" Guy said to get his attention.

After a few moments of fidgeting with his hands and looking around, Boxter finally looked at Guy to start talking to her. The stern look on his face changed to an almost nervous one. He was having trouble trying to find the words to say to her and Guy could easily tell.

"Dad, if you really want to talk, then it would be great if you could actually start talking straight." Guy said in a joking manner.

"Guy," Boxter started after a deep breath. "I know that the last time we talked wasn't exactly one of my finest moments with you."

"You mean when you pretty much disowned me and said you don't want any part of me anymore?" Guy said with slight chuckle. "I remember. And it still hurts like crazy when I think about it for too long."

Boxter sighed in a slightly saddeded tone. He remembered exactly what he said to her. Boxter took a deep breath and sat on the arm of the couch before continuing.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought since then, and all I really can come up with is that when I left I failed you as a father." Boxter looked down at his feet and started to fidget with his hands again. "I don't mean I failed as a father, I failed as your father when I just left you when you needed me."

Guy was leaning on the door the entire time with her hands behind her back. She hadn't moved from it since he walked in, but once he said that, Guy started to see how serious he was.

"I guess what I'm trying to say Guy," Boxter looked at Guy a look that made Guy feel very terrible. "Is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you as a father and I'm sorry I left you alone when you very much needed your father with you. I even dragged Droosha away so we could move on without a seconds thought."

Guy couldn't believe what she was day has been a very surprising one for her indeed.

"Its okay dad." Guy started as she stood off of the wall. She walked over to her father and stood in front of him. "I'm also sorry I never told you or mom the truth. I was just so caught up in being a hero and being seen by everyone as somebody cool and awesome that I just didn't want to tell any of you."

Guy started to tear up. The emotions swelling up inside her had finally given way, and she started to sob in front of Boxter.

"And when this happened," Guy started while motioning to herself. "I didn't know what to do. Especially when you said what you said to me."

Boxter stood up from the arm of the couch and hugged her, and Guy returned one as well.

As they were doing that, Maz, Kelly and Shezap walked down the stairs and saw exactly what was going on. They were both surprised and happy at the same time for Guy. As they watched the two hug, a very surreal realization came to Maz. Now that Guy and his father have patched things up, that means that she won't stay here anymore.

 _Three days later_

Maz had gone an entire three days without telling Guy how he really felt about her moving back with her parents. The bitter reality of the situation was really too much for him to talk about to anyone, let alone to Guy. Ever since Guy came into his life, Maz always felt something between them. Something strong was there even before Guy changed to a girl. Maz was never happier than when Guy moved into his home a few months ago. It was finally a chance for him to be closer to the person that he actually cared heavily for.

Maz walked along the upstairs hallway in deep thought about this. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings as he was trying to get to his room. All that was on his mind was how much he was going to miss Guy living with him. As Maz opened the door to his room, he bumped right into Guy and they both fell to the floor.

"Ow." Maz said as he tried lift himself up.

He was stopped when Guy sat on top of him and planted a long and surprising kiss to Maz. This caught him completely off guard. Maz didn't know how to react when she brought him back down to the ground.

She broke off the kiss and looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

"Hey there Mr. Down-in-the-dumps." Guy started. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't been yourself lately, and I think I know why." Guy rose up while still being on top of him. They both locked eyes and Guy continued. "You think that since me my dad are finally a family again. that I'm going to leave and live with him again."

Maz simply nodded to her with a depressed look on his face. I was more the fact that she knew was what made Maz feel this way.

Maz took his eyes off of hers as he thought that.

"Maz," Guy started as she brought his eyes back to her. "I'm staying with you."

The words resonated in Maz's ears like an angel's voice. He smiled at her, knowing that all the time he was worried had now been a waste of energy. Maz rose up to Guy and kissed her. They continued this for quite a while before Maz decided to pick her up and carry her to the bed. As he laid her down, a look of nervousness was all over Guy's face. Out of all the things she was taught by Kelly, nothing could prepare her for this one moment.

Maz started to undress Guy slowly. His hand touching her were enough to send a pleasurable chill through her body. As Maz removed her panties, he took a deep breath and looked back at Guy who gave him a nervous nod. Maz continued and fully removed them from her. When he did that, he nearly froze before taking off his clothes as well.

"Maz," Guy started in that nervous tone. "I've never done this before. And I don't know how it'll feel for me."

Maz leaned in on her face and kissed her again. She didn't need words to know that Maz was going to make sure there was no pain, and Maz knew that as well. But he had to say to her for his own sake.

"I swear that it won't hurt for you Guy. I promised."

Guy smiled at him as they started to have sex. Just as Maz promised, there was no pain. Only an intense pleasure that swarmed over Guy like a flood. She may not have been taught or told how sex as a girl would feel like, but to her as long as it was Maz and only Maz, she knew that it would feel incredible.

"Guy," Maz started with a moan of pleasure. "I love you, Guy."

"I love you so much Maz." Guy said as she embraced him as they reached a climax.

For Guy, everything that she had ever done as Shezow lead her to this new life of hers. Permanently changed to a girl, her worst enemy now her friend and ally, her father finally loving her again, and an unbelievable love for the guy that she loved.

"I'm finally truly happy as long as I'm with you." Guy said as she looked deep into Maz's eyes. "I'll never leave you."

"And I'll never leave you either." Maz said with a smile.

They kissed one more time as the sun had started to set on the city of Megadale.

 **And That's The End Of This Story. I Really Had An Incredibly Fun And Amazing Time Writing This Entire Story. At First I Just Wanted To Have A Quick Shezow Fic That Would Only Be About Three Or Four Chapters, But You Guys Really Loved It And Wanted More. So I Really Hope You Guys Really Loved And Enjoyed It Cause I Really Do.**

 **Something Else I Wanted To Talk About Real Quick. I Actually Didn't Know I Was Pretty Good At Romance Types Of Fics Before This One. So I Would Really like To Continue Doing Things Like This With Other Fics As Well As Shezow. I Wouldn't Mind If Any Of You Guys Had Any Request For Any Other Cartoons, Comics Or Games For Me To Have Some Type Of Romance Fic With. If You Want Me To Do Anything That You Would Love To See, Then Leave A Comment To Request What Show Comic Or Game And What Characters You Would Like Read About. Thanks And You Guys Rock.**

 **Anyway, Really Hope You Guys Enjoyed This, Review For New Romance Fics, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


End file.
